November Rain
by TheHeartNeverLies442
Summary: Miley is getting over the hardest break up of her life, with not only her Prince charming, but her "brothers" as well. its all ok until she plays there old song. IMPLIED NILEY ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys!!! I'm taking an FF break soon, (only a week long) so I wanted to post this one-shot first. I just wrote it out of nowhere. I was listening to the song (November Rain) and I remembered an article I read a while ago saying that this was one of "Niley's" songs. it has always reminded me of them and I don't think there it another FF about this song so I though it would be perfect. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING, even if I do wish I owned Guns N' Roses :[**

Its funny how much things have changed. It seemed like just yesterday I had the three best friends, anyone could ever have. Its true they _were_ the best, best-friends any one could ask for. Each of them brought me something different, _the oldest_ and his protectiveness, wisdom, and strength, _the second oldest_ and his amazing humor, loud laugh, and just altogether craziness. Then there was _him_. If you would of asked me about a year ago I would have had a never-ending list of things about him, but now all I can think of that he brought into my life was pain, heart-ache, and tears.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darling when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

Its truly funny, about a year ago these boys would be beating up any one who made me this way, now they are the reason I am currently curled up in a ball on my hardwood floors, tears seeping through my eyes, and blasting November Rain, in an attempt to drown out my sorrow.

_'Cause nothing lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

This has always been one of _our_ songs, which is weird because we couldn't ever relate to it more then the fact that we love, or should I say _loved_ each other. Still the lyrics are beautiful, even if they do bring so much pain to my aching heart.

_We've been through this such a long, long time_

_Just trying to kill the pain_

When we first broke up, well he did the "up" I was the only one who "broke", I used to try and get rid of all of this pain. I turned to any one who so much as smiled at me. That's how I found Mandy. Sure she didn't have the cleanest record, and the tabloids hated her, but she made me feel special when those boys made me feel like dirt

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_An no one's really sure who's letting go today_

_Walking away _

_If we could take the time_

_To lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowing that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darling don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walking_

_In the cold November rain _

_Time_ is what _he _said _he _wanted. But I don't think _time_ is a year and him dating another girl. I used to be friends with _her_, heck I used to be friends with _everyone_. But then _they _happened. I was so caught up in being their friend that I made the mistake of not making friends with anyone else. At the time I didn't need anyone else, They were my every thing and I thought I was theirs, but I guess I wasn't considering what we are now.

_Do you need some time... on your own_

_Do you need some time... all alone_

_Everybody needs some time... on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time... all alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

This was my favorite part of the song, and sadly his too. I really thought about the lyrics for a minute. It truly is hard, _so _hard to keep an open heart after all I've gone through. And now since I became famous and lost the only friends I could ever really trust, I don't know who loves me for me, and who loves me for the fame.

_Sometimes I need some time...on my own_

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time...on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

This part of the song made me go into hysterics, because it's _so_ true. The cold rain is just every thing _he _made me. _He_ made me so broken, so scared, so unlovable. The only comfort I got from this was the fact that it wouldn't last forever, one day the skies will clear and as pathetic as I am, I will be waiting for _him._

_Don't you think that you need somebody_

_Don't you think that you need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

The final lines of the song boomed through out my whole wing of my house, and then came the sound affect of the raindrops colliding with the pavement. I decide to get up, I used my wobbly legs to walk over to my mirror above my dresser. I looked deep into my reflection, forced my self to stop crying, and then made a promise to myself. as much as I love these boys, I am going to move on. I am going to be happy while the November rain is falling and I will love but never with my whole heart. and then when it clears and the clouds are gone, I know I can reopen my heart for real, and fall back in love with _him_.

**A/N: thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. this is my first One-shot so I hope I did OK. please review, it makes my day.**

**the song is November Rain, by Guns N' Roses. which I don't own sadly.**


	2. NILEY DAY

**A/n: hey guys!!! ok so I'm sorry, I know this isn't an update BUT, I HAD to write something for Niley Day! Duh!**

**I might try and write a one-shot for Niley Day but i am busy with family things and such that I have going on right now. :[**

**I will update more before I go to camp (June 25) and I have a great friend on Fan Fiction who has offered to post a few chapters that I've written when I'm gone. So it will all work out :]**

**Anyway I just wanted to say HAPPY NILEY DAY!!!! to everyone out there.**

**And if you could leave a review to this telling me your favorite Niley moment, or hug or any of the sort. **

**I want to post them all in a one-shot and write things to go along with them. basically, you'll see how it turns out, but PLEASE help me in this! **

**I love you all, thanks for reading and caring :]**

**-TheHeartNeverLies442le**


End file.
